


Hasta que la muerte nos separe o nos una de nuevo

by Saphira_Kailen



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Drama, F/M, Love, Revenge, Weddings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 03:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6638833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saphira_Kailen/pseuds/Saphira_Kailen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Danny y Sam se van a casar, pero eventos desafortunados se cruzan en su camino. ¿Qué pasará?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Este fue el primer fanfic que escribí, por ahí del lejano 2007. Decidí no editarlo así que me disculpo por la mala redacción u ortografía que pueda tener.  
> Espero les guste.  
> Que la fuerza les acompañe.

  Despertó con el canto de las aves, hoy sería un buen día, miró su mesa de noche y vio la foto de aquella a quien más amaba en la vida y con quien por fin se uniría por siempre. Esa chica de pelo negro, gótica y muy vegetariana, a quien conoció en el colegio.

 

  Se levantó y se lavó, decidió ir a caminar, nadie se despertaba aún, así que se transformó y atravesó la pared y en el parque comenzó a caminar; visitó aquellos lugares por donde solía pasear y al medio día volvió a su casa.

 

-Danny a donde fuiste? en un par de horas es la ceremonia debemos arreglarte, Tocker vino a ayudar con algo, está en tu habitación.

 

-Gracias, Jazz.- la abrazó y ella al él, todos se sentían muy felices aunque algo tristes porque ya se iría de la casa.

 

  Subió a su cuarto y vio a su mejor amigo de toda la vida.

 

-Hola Tock.

 

-Hola Danny, ví a Sam.

 

-En serio, como está?

 

-Linda realmente se ve diferente.

 

  Danny cerró sus ojos imaginando como se vería, se arregló y bajó lo esperaban algunos de sus amigos y su familia.

 

-Danny te queremos mucho, no puede creer que llegará este día. – le dijo Maddie y lo abrazó.

 

\- Nos vemos.

 

   Subió al auto que lo llevaría a la iglesia. Al llegar vio a sus invitados, impacientes, nerviosos, felices, esperando a la novia.

 

-Danny- Le susurró Tocker y Danny volteó, allí estaba ella caminando por el pasillo del brazo de su padre con un hermoso vestido, se veía mejor que nunca y a Danny le palpitaba el corazón con mucha fuerza pues estaba enamorado.

 

-Hola Danny- Dijo Sam tímidamente, sonrojada vestía un vestido de novia blanco, con el cabello casi suelto solo que recogido en media cola echa de trencitas.

 

-Sam te ves hermosa- También sonrojado.

 

    Comenzó la misa pasaron todas las cosas aburridas de una misa de bodas hasta llegar al momento importante y más recordado de una boda.

 

-Daniel Fentom acepta a Samantha Manson como su esposa para cuidarla y amarla en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y la pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe? y usted Samantha Manson acepta a Daniel Fentom como su esposo para cuidarlo y amarlo en la salud y la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe?- Preguntó el padre.

 

-Acepto con una condición, que nuestro amor no dure hasta que la muerte nos separe sino que continué hasta el fin de los tiempos, hasta la desaparición de todos los mundos entonces Acepto.

 

-Yo acepto bajo las mismas condiciones y entonces nuestro amor será eterno.

 

  Todos quedaron conmovidos ante sus palabras claro que hay sus excepciones quienes creen que fue muy cursi e innecesario.

 

-Entonces los declaro marido y mujer, puede…-no fue necesario terminar de decir la frase pues Sam y Danny se besaron así sellando su pacto.

 

-Que conmovedor pero Danny me debe algo, él me rompió mi corazón y también es el chico fantasma y yo como cazadora de fantasmas debo hacer algo.- Era Valery que en secreto había estado entrenando para acabar con él después de saber que era el chico fantasma.

 

-Que?!?!- Nadie lo podía creer que él fuera el chico fantasma.


	2. Chapter 2

-Está bien no lo puedo soportar más, ella tiene razón soy el chico fantasma pero también soy Danny el chico que conocen que trabaja y estudia y que ama a Sam y….- dijo Danny.

 

-Si, si, si deja de hablar- Comienza a atacarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

 

   Danny se transformó y comenzó a proteger a todos, todos que aún estaban impactados por la verdad, otros estaban asustados unos simplemente no reaccionaron pero al ver a la cazadora de fantasmas y al chico fantasma luchar salieron corriendo al punto que solo quedaron los padres de Sam, de Tocker y de Danny, y obvio ellos mismos.

 

    Tocker que había mejorado mucho su puntería y sabía como usar algunas armas ayudó a Danny aunque no mucho. Los padres de Danny aunque en una parte pensaban todavía en el chico fantasma como el enemigo público #1, sabían que era su hijo y fuera lo que fuera no podían dejar que algo le sucediera, lo ayudaron y le dijeron que huyera con Sam. Al igual que Jazz.

 

   Danny tomó a Sam por la cintura, se elevaron, atravesaron el techo y volaron rápidamente, el viento golpeaba sus rostros. Hasta llegar a un lugar seguro.

 

-Sam quédate aquí, yo debo volver.

 

-No Danny no te puedo dejar ir, hoy es nuestro día especial, si vas iré contigo.

 

-No, debo protegerte, quédate aquí, estaré bien, lo prometo.- La besó mientras en el rostro de Sam resbalaban unas gruesas lágrimas saladas, y se fue.

 

   Sam presentía que algo sucedería, que debía seguirlo, así que como no estaba lejos de su casa corrió, sacó las armas que tenía, tomó un taxi y cuando entró a la iglesia Jazz estaba inconsciente en un lado, a sus padres Danny los había llevado lejos al igual que a los de Danny quien estaba mal herido pero luchando, no se rendiría aunque no quería lastimar a Valery pero ella lo atacaba y atacaba, Tocker estaba muy lastimado casi inconsciente, no lo podía ayudar.

 

-Danny cuidado!!!

 

-Sam!! Que haces aquí?!?! Ahhh!!!! –Recibió un gran golpe de ectoplasma y cayó.

 

-Danny!!!!- Atacó a Valery con todas sus fuerzas y Valery a ella.

 

-Tú me lo robaste- Le lanzó un rayo y le quemó parte del vestido de novia y siguieron unos minutos.

 

  Se daban con todo lo que tenían, de la hermosa novia que llegó al altar no quedaba nada, toda su ropa rasgada, su delicado peinado despeinado y el maquillaje corrido y algunas heridas, al igual que Valery; de pronto a Sam se le acabaron las provisiones pero a Valery no parecía acabárseles las armas.

 

-Ahora si ya no tienes armas y tu esposo está herido, que piensas hacer?- Lanzó sus últimos rayos.

 

   Sam se quedó paralizada, estaba asustada, vio a Danny comenzó a llorar, pensó que moriría, su cuerpo no reaccionaba y el rayo se le acercaba.

 

-No!!!!!- grito Danny, juntó las fuerzas que tenía, corrió, empujo a Sam y….

 

   Lo vio en el suelo se veía muy mal, muy mal. Valery se espantó y decidió terminar su ataque y huyo. Sam corrió hacia a el, no podía ser, simplemente no podía ser, lo abrazó.

 

-Sam… yo… te amo.- La besó y luego se quedó inmóvil.

 

-Danny?! Danny?!

 

   No se movía, no respiraba, Sam lloraba y se quedó con él, en sus brazos, deseando que fuera solamente un pesadilla.


	3. Chapter 3

   Al otro día se levantó tarde después de haber llorado toda la noche. Le dolía la cabeza y sentía un terrible dolor en el corazón, estaba roto; entonces alguien tocó la puerta.

 

-Sammy? hija? estás bien?- Preguntó su madre y entró.

 

-Como crees que estoy?!- Unas gruesas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, le dolía su corazón, era lo más doloroso que había sentido jamás.

 

-Sammy- la abraza- Las cosas pasan por algo, debes olvidarlo y…

 

-Olvidarlo?!?! Como quieres que lo olvide? ayer me casé con él, ayer murió, lo mataron! Valery fue…- Ahora le llegaba un sentimiento más peligroso que la tristeza: el odio, el deseo de venganza.

 

-Hija… yo… su entierro es en la tarde y como su esposa…-Volteó a verla, seguía sollozando, pero quería verse fuerte como lo hizo toda la vida, ella no la miró, así que continuó hablando- debes decir un discurso.

 

-Estaré bien mamá, yo sólo quiero quedarme sola, estaré lista en la tarde.

 

   Su madre la abrazó y luego salió de la habitación, dejando a Sam sola; solo ella y sus sentimiento, veía pasar imágenes, recuerdos, vio el día que lo conoció, el día que obtuvo sus poderes, cuando deseó no haberlo conocido, su primer baile, muchos buenos momentos hasta llegar al momento que fue caminando hacia Danny, él la miraba con tanto amor , admirado por su belleza, era la novia perfecta, recordó el juramento de amor eterno, lo repitió pues siempre lo amaría, de pronto esos felices recuerdos se vieron opacados por alguien que amenazó a Danny  y comenzó a destruir todo.

 

-Valery…- Susurró llena de odio- Valery…

 

\- Sam?- Alguien estaba tras la puerta.

 

-Tock?

 

-Sam…- la abrazó- lo lamento tanto él era mi mejor amigo y también soy el tuyo, sabes que cuentas conmigo, en qué te puedo ayudar?

 

-Puedes investigar donde vive Valery?

 

-Porque no pensaras hacer ninguna locura verdad? verdad?

 

-La demandaré, solo eso.

 

-Está bien- Sacó su PDA y comenzó a trabajar en menos de 10 min ya lo había encontrado- Ya aquí está su dirección.

 

-Gracias Tocker – lo abraza- nos vemos en la tarde esta bien?

 

-Sí amiga.- Se fue.

 

   Transcurrió el día, medio se arregló para el funeral de Danny pero se le corría todo el tiempo el maquillaje por su incesable llanto, sus padres, amigos incluso aquellos que en su tiempo los habían molestado como Dash y Paulina intentaban consolarla pero solo la hacían llorar más y tener más rencor. Por fin llegó el temible momento.

 

    Todos estaban ahí, el día anterior habían estado tan felices y ahora todo era color gris incluso el cielo, era un día triste, muchos lloraban, todos iban color negro. Era el turno de hablar de Sam.

 

\- Ayer era el día más feliz de mi vida, pero se convirtió en una pesadilla… alguien por algún motivo me arrebató a quien más quería… pero yo pienso cumplir mi promesa y siempre estará en mi corazón, no lo olvidaré siempre será mi único y verdadero amor y… y….- No podía seguir hablando simplemente se fue llorando donde Tocker la recibió y la abrazó para consolarla, entonces subió Jack.

 

\- Danny fue mi hijo menor, siempre lo quise y siempre lo querré puede ser que no nos haya dicho su secreto porque pensó que lo destruiríamos molécula por molécula pero es mi hijo jamás lo habría dañado, y aunque era el chico fantasma…- siguió hablando pero entonces Sam tuvo otra idea y si Danny era parte fantasma no estaría en la zona fantasma? se podría hacer algo para que volviera? Se fue discretamente y quería buscar a Danny pero antes tenía un asunto pendiente, debía ir a ver a Valery, estaba cegada por el odio


	4. Chapter 4

   Sam subió a la moto que le dieron en un cumpleaños y se dirigió a la nueva casa de Valery según los datos que le había dado Tocker.

 

    Valery vivía en un departamento a las afueras de Amity Park, no era el mejor lugar del mundo pero no había tenido suerte después de que su padre la echó de su casa por cazar fantasmas.

 

    Sam llevaba unas armas parecían simples y eran pequeñas pero eran poderosas, pensaba cobrar venganza por la muerte de Danny, subió las escaleras, sentía una opresión en el corazón. Estaba frente a la puerta, si hubiera estado sobre sus 5 sentidos se detendría y razonaría lo que estaba haciendo y lo que iba a hacer pero estaba cegada. Tocó el timbre.

 

-Voy, un momento.- Abrió la puerta.

 

    Sam le dio un golpe y la tumbó.

 

-Tú, tú mataste a Danny, me robaste todo en el mundo, arruinaste mi boda, el mejor día de mi vida- Lloraba sacaba toda su furia al mismo tiempo que golpeaba a Valery que también se defendía.

 

-Lo siento pero no sé de que hablas yo no he visto a Danny desde la graduación y como que lo maté? murió?- No quería pelear pero Sam no paraba.

 

-No te hagas la tonta sabes bien que lo hiciste no mientas estoy muriendo yo también por tu culpa.

 

   Empujó a Valery quien cayó del balcón pero era el segundo piso que no era muy alto así que no se hirió de gravedad pero se rompió el tobillo.

 

-Sam, no se de que hablas solo recuerdo haber visto al ex alcalde, Vlad, y luego creo que me desmayé y el me trajo, dijo algo sobre tener más control sobre todos.

 

-Mataste a Danny mereces lo peor- Sacó una pistolita pequeña pero poderosa que la haría sufrir.

 

   Valery comenzó a llorar, Sam la miró llena de rabia y vio en sus ojos que decía la verdad, entonces reaccionó, así no era ella, la verdadera Sam no haría nada así jamás, vio que se estaba convirtiendo en alguien contraria a como era ella, pensó en Danny el muchas veces quiso venganza pero se controló, siempre fue bueno. Tiró el arma y salió corriendo dejando a Valery en el suelo.

    Huyó en su moto; fue a la biblioteca gótica que ahora era suya y se sentó en un rincón, lloró hasta quedarse sin lágrimas viendo pasar sus recuerdos como si fuera una película y recordó que Jack dijo que el era el chico fantasma pero siempre su hijo, Danny, así que volvió algo de esperanza a ella, se paró, se secó la cara y se dirigió a la casa de los Fentom, por suerte no había nadie así que fue al sótano, vio la nave Fentom y el portal y decidió abrir el portal, entró a la zona fantasma y comenzó su búsqueda, tal vez, solo tal vez Danny podía estar ahí y ella estaba dispuesta a buscarlo hasta el fin de la zona fantasma para solo encontrarlo a él.


	5. Chapter 5

    Mientras todo esto le pasaba a Sam, Danny también pasó por muchas cosas. Como pensó Sam, Danny era parte fantasma y parte humano, por lo que solo murió una parte de él, la humana, y como todo fantasma pertenece al otro mundo, la zona fantasma.

 

    Al momento que vio que iban a herir a su amada, lo primero que pensó fue en protegerla así que juntó sus fuerzas que le restaban, corrió hacia ella, la empujó y sintió el peor de los dolores que había sentido era como si lo atacaran desde adentro, sintió que se estaba quedando sin fuerzas, luego vio a Sam y lo que le llegó a la cabeza fue decirle: “Te amo” quería decir más cosas pero quedó inconsciente luego sintió como si se quedara en un lugar donde no había nada, ni viento, ni humedad, ni nada, de pronto vio muchas imágenes como si fuera una película era lo que se llama “ver su vida frente a sus ojos” y luego oyó el llanto de Sam y luego nada.

 

   Cuando despertó no supo donde estaba al menos no en unos minutos, luego vio que estaba en la zona fantasma y recordó todo lo que había pasado y entonces como en solo unas pocas ocasiones en su vida comenzó a llorar, vio que no sabía en que parte de la zona estaba, aún tenía su traje de bodas, entonces vio pasar a el fantasma de las cajas.

 

-Fantasma de las cajas, qué es este lugar?

 

-Jaja no creí verlo el chico fantasma ahora es solo un fantasma, soy el fantasma de las cajas, témanme- Se fue.

 

-Que?! Solo un fantasma?!- Trató de transformarse y vio que no pudo estaba asustado.

 

   Entonces pensó que como fantasma aún tenía poderes así que voló a buscar donde estaba el portal fentom , vio muchos fantasmas buenos que no conocía y eran buenos que trataron de ayudarlo otros lo atacaban, llegó donde reloj.

 

-Reloj?puedes explicarme que sucede?.

 

-Hay cosas que no se pueden evitar como la muerte nada puedes hacer ya aunque hayas dejado a tus seres queridos nada se puede hacer…- Danny iba a decir algo pero reloj se adelantó- no, no puedo regresar el tiempo con la muerte no puedo meter, ella tiene sus razones por las cuales te escogió para irte, ahora debes irte.

 

   Danny se fue y llegó al portal pero el de Vlad por el cual entró, Vlad estaba allí así que lo recibió.

 

-Daniel…- lo vio estaba muerto- Daniel… yo…

 

-Solo quiero saber como ver a Sam, no molestes.

 

-Tú estas en mi laboratorio y como yo no soy fantasma debo deshacerme de ellos- Sacó una pistola de ectoplasma y le disparó con eso entró de nuevo a la zona fantasma.

 

   Siguió hasta llegar a su portal pero estaban como siempre todos los fantasmas en fila esperando salir y al verlo lo atacaron, le hicieron burla, pero luego lo vieron, con la cara sucia por el llanto, que estaba destrozado, entonces por primera vez a parte de la navidad, no lo atacaron, lo ayudaron, incluso lo llevaron a una de sus casa y oyeron su historia, estuvo pensando como entrar al mundo real porque el portal estaba cerrado, lloraba en las noches, lloraba en el día , lloraba como jamás lo había hecho, no dejaba de pensar en Sam.


	6. Chapter 6

   Sam entró a la zona fantasma y estuvo rondando muchas horas, hasta llegar con reloj y como no aguantaba más se quedó dormida en la nave fentom, reloj le dio una frazada.

 

    Danny esa noche logró salir al mundo real y buscó a Sam, a su familia y amigos pero no los encontró, así que se quedó dormido en la habitación de Sam.

 

   Al despertar Danny regresó a la zona fantasma y si hubiera entrado 15 minutos antes hubiera visto a Sam que salió de ahí.

 

   Recordó lo que Valery dijo que fue Vlad así que fue a investigar. Al llegar a la casa de Vlad encontró la puerta abierta así que entró y caminó hasta el laboratorio de Vlad.

 

-Que haces aquí? aquí no está Daniel, y bien?

 

-Tú mataste a Danny.

 

-Murió? no lo sabía.- Se veía en su rostro que en serio no sabía.

 

-Valery dijo que tú fuiste.

 

-Mi niña te vez cansada y estás confundida soy capáz de clonarlo pero no matarlo yo mismo.

 

-Lo mataste por medio de Valery- Estaba apunto de llorar pero ya no podía, no tenía lágrimas y se sentía muy mal.

 

   En eso apareció Valery. Se veía que no se había lastimado el tobillo ni nada estaba perfectamente bien, ni un rasguño ni nada.

 

-Te creíste lo que te dije no? soy buena actriz no?

 

-Si fuiste tu!!!- Estaba muy enojada esa bestia volvió a despertar y quería hacerle daño


	7. Chapter 7

-Yo… que tengo que ver fuera de mi casa.

 

   Sam y Valery no le hicieron caso. Valery en menos de lo que canta un gallo comenzó a atacar, Sam estaba débil solo esquivaba y se protegía. Vlad agarró una pistolita de toques pero suficiente poderosa para debilitarlas y poner fin a esta pelea.

 

   Solo bastó esos quince minutos para ver que podía utilizar a Valery para dominar el mundo pero vio que estaba hecha una furia por lo que dejó ir a Sam porque aún teniendo un corazón duro y frío sabía que ella estaba sufriendo por lo que no la molestó más y comenzó sus planes con Valery quien estaba en un trance por culpa de Vlad pero esa es otra historia.

 

   Danny se enteró de lo sucedido al oír a los secuaces de Vlad platicando lo sucedido y fue a buscar un portal para buscarla. Al encontrar uno voló a Amity Park, primero fue a su casa donde encontró a Jazz, tenía los ojos hinchados y su novio la estaba consolando parecía que lloraba Danny solo se quedó flotando viendo que su hermana lloraba por su causa y cuando su novio salió él entró.

 

-Jazz.

 

-Danny?! Danny!!- Corrió hacia el y lo abrazó no lo atravesaba porque los fantasmas solo atraviesan si quieren y él le devolvió el abrazo ambos comenzaron a llorar y contaron sus historias. Después de este encuentro se fue dejando un mensaje a sus padres y buscó a Sam pero antes prometió a Jazz ir a visitarlos cuando pudiera.

 

   Voló a la casa de Sam pero no la encontró y siguió volando por todo Amity Park.

 

    Sam estaba en la librería gótica que compró, oyendo a los otros decir poemas y se quedó dormida; al despertar era de noche y ya estaba más descansada pero se fue al parque a pasear y se sentó en un árbol.

 

    Oyó que alguien se sentaba al otro lado del árbol.

 

-Disculpa que hora es?- preguntó quien estaba al otro lado.

 

-Las 11 de la noche

 

-Debería estar en casa espero que esté bien- susurró el otro chico.

 

-Tu voz me suena muy familiar como a alguien a quien amo pero ya no está conmigo.-Comenzó a sollozar no muy fuerte no quería parecer una tonta frente el otro.

 

-Igualmente perdí a quien más amo en el mundo y tu te pareces a…. Sam?!

 

-Danny?!

 

   Rodearon el árbol hasta verse, se abrazaron y se besaron, fue un beso frío como carente de vida pero al mismo tiempo lo más dulce y lleno de vida, esa noche fue larga y hermosa, lloraron y hablaron toda la noche hasta el amanecer su alma estaba liberada.


	8. Chapter 8

   La noche fue larga estaban muy felices pero también tristes.

 

-Sam… esto está mal te lastime, estoy muerto y tu viva no podemos estar juntos aunque te amo con toda mi alma…

 

-Danny yo se que me amas moriste por mi y yo te amo y cuando nos a importado lo que los demás piensen?

 

-Estás viva yo muerto no podemos vivir juntos aunque queramos, es lo mejor… debes… olvidarme y… buscar a alguien más para ser feliz.- Comenzó a sollozar al igual que Sam.

 

-Yo… buscaré la forma de unirnos de nuevo quiero estar contigo, ser tu única y eterna compañera, que vivamos juntos por la eternidad… nos hicimos una promesa!! Y ahora me pides que te deje, que te olvide!!, no puedo Danny…no puedo- Se levantó dándole la espalda a Danny y llorando.

 

-Sam yo…

 

-Danny te amo- Se fue corriendo no lo podía creer Danny le pedía que la dejara. Danny solo se quedó ahí inmóvil viéndola irse con el corazón desgarrado y con una horrible sensación que no sabía que era pero era muy doloroso.

 

   Sam buscó un libro que le ayudara a regresar a Danny a la vida pero todos los libros tenían algo parecido: “para dale la vida a alguien se le debe quitar a alguien más la suya para mantener el equilibrio…”. Pensaba que estaría bien quitarle la vida a Valery para revivir a Danny pero no sería capaz.

 

   Hata que la muerte los separe porque usan esa frase tan cruel a caso al morir ya no te querrán? no se vuelven a unir de nuevo en el camino?... todos estos eran los pensamientos que cruzaban por la mente de Sam. Hasta que la muerte nos separe o nos una de nuevo? Sam se paró con una angustia en el estomago y un nudo en la garganta tenía una idea, era arriesgada pero dejaría de sufrir, solo sería un momento y luego tal vez felicidad.

 

   Tomo un libro y corrió a su casa pero antes pasó frente a la de Tocker, tocó el timbre, salió Tock, se sorprendió hace unos días que no se sabía nada de ella.

 

-Sam!! que haces aquí? como estás?

 

-Tocker yo… solo te quería decir… muchas gracias por haber sido mi mejor amigo, por tu ayuda y todo… te extrañaré vendré a verte cuando pueda…- Lo abrazó, sollozando, nerviosa pero quería que todo acabara lo más pronto posible.

 

   Tocker la detuvo del brazo.

 

-Sam? que planeas hacer? no hagas ninguna locura.

 

   Sam se soltó le dio un abrazo- No te preocupes estaré bien.- Se fue corriendo a su casa.

 

-Sam?! Sam?!- Sam siguió corriendo Tock estaba confundido pero no se le ocurrió ir tras ella, ella ya era adulta y esperaba que tomaría las decisiones correctas.

 

   Llegó a su casa, abrió la puerta.

 

-Sammy? Sammy! estás bien hija?

 

-Mamá, papá los quiero mucho aunque nunca les dije, gracias por todo, igual a ti abuela gracias por tu apoyo.-Subió corriendo a su habitación sus padres confundidos y asustados fueron tras ella.

 

   Entró a su cuarto, cerró la puerta con seguro tras ella, cerró las cortinas, abrió su libro y comenzó a leer.

 

“Al cruzar al otro lado los fantasmas cruzan con la ropa y todo lo que llevaban al morir, por lo que los egipcios los enterraban con sus pertenencias y sirvientes…”

 

   Se levantó sacó su vestido de novia al parecer lo habían lavado pero aún estaba maltratado y rasgado, lo miró, lagrimas volvían a correr por sus mejillas, estaba segura de esto? lo dudó pero luego se decidió.

 

   Al otro lado de la puerta se oían los gritos de desesperación y temor de sus padres pidiendo que no hiciera ninguna locura, que los dejara pasar, que la podían ayudar pero ella los ignoraba.

 

   Se puso su vestido, escribió cartas para todos: Su mamá, su papá, su abuela, la señora y el señor Fentom, Jazz, Tocker y hasta enemigos como Vlad incluso a Valery.

 

   Hizo un circulo en el suelo como lo indicaba el libro para llamar a los espíritus debía poner cosas que le pertenecieran al fantasma por lo que puso una foto y una camisa de Danny y su anillo de compromiso y antes de pronunciar las palabras para conjurarlo sacó una botellita que contenía un oscuro líquido en el que se veía tristeza, muerte, se la había quitado a Danny en un momento de angustia, lo acercó a sus labios y vació el contenido, sintió un amargo dolor pero solo por un momento y luego se iba sintiendo cansada, volvió a su conjuro, pronunció las palabras y se vio una luz verde opaca de la cual salió Danny.

 

-Que…? que paso? Sam?! –Corrió hacia ella estaba sentada en el suelo recargada a la pared sonriendo.

 

-Danny te amo, te amo como no sabes.

 

-Sam?- Vio el frasquito vació a un lado y lo reconoció- Sam?! Porque hiciste esto?

 

-Porque quiero estar contigo…- Sintió que todo se iba desvaneciendo- Hasta que la muerte nos separe…- lo besó- o nos una de nuevo- luego se desmayó para no despertar jamás como humana.

 

   Danny la tomo entre sus brazos no sentía su pulso, no respiraba, ni nada, luego vio que algo le pasaba a Sam era como si se dividiera y vio que a quien abrazaba era el alma de Sam pero su cuerpo estaba en el suelo, Sam despertó.

 

-Danny?

 

-Sam

 

   Se vieron los 2 eran fantasmas, se abrazaron, lloraron y se fueron. Los padres de Sam tiraron la puerta, la vieron ahí inmóvil en el suelo con las mejillas aún húmedas de las lágrimas y una sonrisa en su rostro, luego vieron las cartas y al mirar fuera de la ventana vieron que su hija y su amado se iban flotando por el aire, volvían a estar juntos, se veían tan feliz, tan vivos.

 

   Cumplieron sus promesas volvían a ver a los demás a través del portal pero lo más importante es que se volvieron a unir, la muerte no los separó sino los unió más. Hubo un momento en el que dejaron de visitar el mundo real, nadie supo nada de ellos ni en la zona fantasma ni en el mundo real, desaparecieron, ya no tenían asuntos pendientes así que cruzaron al mundo después del fantasmal, por siempre felices, juntos enamorados…

 

Fin  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A mi parecer... este es el peor final que he escrito. Espero hayan disfrutado su lectura :)


End file.
